


Patches and Phones

by ThatWeirdoSpacii



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoSpacii/pseuds/ThatWeirdoSpacii
Summary: Witch!Virgil, NonMajick!Logan Roman and PattonVirgil is a modern-day witch who does old-timey witch things in the wizardry world. He travels from the wizardry world to the nonmajick world to discover what the world has to offer.One day, he stumbles upon three of the most confusing, yet interesting bunch of nonmajicks. Virgil’s life begins to slowly change.





	1. Beginning

Virgil stepped out of his wayward house, looking around to see fields of grass and trees surrounding his home. Virgil was known to be a witch, not a wizard, a witch.

In the world he lived in, they had all kinds of majick. Anything from love potions to talking books. This world was very much medieval-like, yet the time period was in the 21st century.  No phones, no television, no electronic devices - Just books and wands. The only way of transportation was horseback and maybe the developing cars.

But Virgil wanted more, he wanted to see what’s out there. More than just majicks, more than just wands and potions. How could all living kind survive without them? Would it be easy?

He grabbed his broken majick-powered razor scooter from the side of his house, he pressed a button on the side and it started to levitate up a few inches. The witch then teleported himself and his scooter to the downtown of Levitoni - a town he lived in, but in the outskirts of it. Levitoni was known to be the ‘unknown town’, hidden away from all non-majicks; It was very secretive and was a hard way to be found.

He sighs, as he passes by the townspeople in the alley he was walking down. They called him many names, such as weirdo, outcast, and so on. He would just try to ignore it, but the name-calling would get to him on his bad days. He stopped as he reached to his destination, ‘Raining Books’, the bookstore he was going to. Virgil didn’t just love this bookstore for it’s many books of non-majicks worlds; He would come here for one specific reason.

A creak was heard from the old door Virgil had pushed open, he looked up from the wooden floor.  The shopkeeper, Mr. Picani, was looking down at books he was sorting, He looked up at Virgil and smiled.

Virgil had known him since he was little -- eleven to twelve years old. Around that time, Virgil was having troubles with his family. His parents disagreed and argued a lot, they would forget Virgil was there most of the time. During these times, he would sneak out and visit the alley, it goes way back to when it was Virgil’s first time going to a bookstore.

Since then, Picani became a very old and close friend of Virgil. Even though Picani was older, he was almost like a distant but a very close family friend.

“Ah, my favourite customer, Virgil! Here to buy another book from,” Mr. Picani winked at the young witch. “‘The Other Side’?”

Virgil giggled softly, “Yeah, I’ve been taking a liking to the books I bought last time. They were a great recommendation, Mr. Picani.”

“I can see that,” The older man snickered quietly.

Virgil hummed, “Are there some more... What is are they called... non-majick History books?”

Mr. Picani nodded quickly. He turned around to the bookshelves behind them and, with the flick of his wrist, they all levitate up and make small piles on the counter in front of Virgil.

“WOAHH!!” Virgil beams and grabs a book from the counter excitedly, “THEY HAD ARTISTS THERE ALSO?? HOW??”

“Artists that made both music and visual arts. Quite interesting, I believe, they call art with splatters ‘Modern Art’.” Mr. Picani laughed at the idea of such a simple piece of art.

“That’s so weird!” the young witch’s eyes gleamed with joy.

Virgil flipped through the pages of paintings and musical arts that was sung by the page. He smiled of how truly amazing the arts of the non-majicks were, as they didn’t use majicks or potions to help them create.

Virgil sighed, his mood suddenly changing, “I wish there was an easier pathway to get to the non-majicks world without being judged with such interest when you go there .”

Virgil closed the book, and plopped it and his head down on the table, letting out a deep sigh; Mr. Picani rolled his eyes with a smirk.

He looked at Virgil and cleared his throat to catch the young witch’s attention. “I may have a secret that you’d like to see, Virgil. You’re honestly one of the only people I’d trust this to.”

Virgil tilted his head in confusion, he didn’t know what Mr. Picani had meant.

_‘Did he have an illegal Dragon plant? Illegal non-majick items?’_ Virgil thought.

Mr. Picani walked over to the front and switched the sign in the behind of the window to closed. Virgil attentively followed Mr. Picani to the very back bookshelves; The only place he’d restrict others not to go in. Mr. Picani faced  the bookshelf, he flicked his wrist and said:

_**“Nepo Edis rehto.”** _

And with a snap, a blinding white portal appeared; it was glowing brightly. Virgil covered his eyes from the blinding light as he looked over to Mr. Picani with confusion.

“It’s a secret portal to the other side; the non-majicks world,” Mr. Picani explained. “I use it to bring books that are from there to here, I know you’ve been wanting to be there. So...”

Mr. Picani looks at Virgil with empathy, “Do you want to travel there?”

The young witch jumps with excitement and nods, Mr. Picani gave him a smile.

“Alright, but here’s some ground rules. Do not use majicks outside of our world in front of the non-majicks, it's strictly forbidden. Don’t walk around with that clothing, here let me get you some things.”

Mr. Picani left the room for a moment and came back with a bag, “This is some non-majicks money and some outsider world clothing. The fashion statement there is clearly different from ours.”

“Are you ready for this, Virge?” Mr. Picani looked at him with a flash of concern in his eyes.

Virgil thought for a few moments before he then looked at him with a determined look. He nodded, “Yes. I am as ready as I’ll ever be!”

Mr. Picani sighed, “Alright, make sure you’ll be safe out there, alright? Come back from where you came from with the same words I used to open this portal.”

Virgil nodded - He walked to Mr. Picani and gave him a hug, he lets go and walks in front of the portal. Virgil turned to the portal with the bag of items that Mr. Picani had given to him. He took a deep breath and walked slowly to the portal; And with him, both the portal and the young witch disappeared.

_“I hope he’ll be safe over there.”_


	2. Another world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (trigger warning); Panic Attack

Virgil opens his eyes, he was surrounded by a never-ending void. All blankly white and extremely bright, it seemed endless. He tried to move, but wherever he moved to, it seemed pointless.

He sighs, he let the void do its own thing.

He waited and waited.

Suddenly, Virgil saw a tiny black dot. It was slowly coming in closer, closer, and closer.

“OH MERLIN’S BEARD NO!!” Virgil shouts as he began to plummet to a oval-like shape portal.

 

_F L A S H_

_For a moment, there was white.._  

_Then a library.._

_A man with glasses and dirty blonde hair stood there shocked.._

_Suddenly.._

_They felt their body get sucked in.._

_Lights…_

_They opened their eyes again to see a stage.._

_A man with a prince outfit stop singing and stared at them.._

_Once again, they felt their body get sucked in.._

_Loud. Honking. Talking._

_His body slammed onto the ground.._

_The world was tipping.._

_Turning.._

 

Virgil then had focus.. He counted, waiting for the next portal. 

Minutes had passed and he stood up - The young witch stood in the shadows of the alleyway, he looks around to see if anyone was around… He reaches in his baggy long sleeves and pulls out his wand. 

As he held out his wand, he turns around to see if anyone was there. His eyes widen as he saw a man with dark brown hair with blue dyed tips. He wore a grey polo shirt with a tie, glasses, and grey jeans. The man was listening to music. He was standing there in confusion, trying to understand the sudden appearance of the short, young witch.

Virgil felt a surge of butterflies fill his stomach. He gazes at the stranger. Virgil was quite confused yet also intrigued at them... He shoved his wand in his sleeves, attempting to hide it.

“Are you alright there?” The man asks as he put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil yelps, he jerks his arm and takes a step back.

“Y-Yeah, I’m o-ok..” Virgil responds.

The stranger looks down at the strangely dressed boy, fidgeting their long sleeves, avoiding eye contact with the them. They make an assumption that the boy is either introverted or just shy.

They pause for a moment before saying, “Well, by how your tone sounds… You don’t sound ok. Are you a shy cosplayer for those conventions nearby?”

“Cos.. Player..? What’s a cosplayer?”

“Uh.. Okay.. Do you need help? I could bring you to me and my friend’s place? Or if you want I could walk you home too?”

“U-Um..”

This then reminded Virgil of when Mr. Picani took him in…

He slowly starts to panic... He had to respond with an answer, an answer that had to defy what will happen to him. He had to make, a choice.

 

_‘Will you go with the stranger or stay where you are…?’_

_Virgil’s heart_ _starts_ _to race, it pounded and pounded and pounded. Virgil put his hands onto his chest tightly,_ _he_ _felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest._

_His breathing began to shorten, it was hard.. Really short and hard._

_He stumble_ _s_ _as his body_ _hit_ _onto the brick wall of the alleyway..._

 _‘Sh_ _oot, shoot, shoot, shoot.._ _’_

 

The man races over to Virgil and places his hand on Virgil’s hands, “Breathe in for four seconds..” 

Virgil looks at them but he did what he was told. 

“Hold your breath for seven seconds..” 

The man looks at Virgil in the eyes with empathy.

 “Then breathe out for eight seconds.”

 Virgil repeats this cycle the man had told him.. He removes his hands from his chest and gripped onto the other’s hands tightly.

 “I’m sorry-” Virgil starts but was cut off by the man.

 “It’s fine, I knew that you were having a panic attack. It would be irresponsible of me to leave you there.” The man softly spoke.

 Virgil nods, he looks down to their hands -- He saw them both still holding onto each other. Virgil yelps as he releases the warmth that other man had.

 “Sorry…”

 “I told you, it’s fine.”

 “I know but I don’t feel like it’s fine.. I’m just a bother..”

 Silence looms the air, the man then picks up his phone from the ground.

 Virgil’s eyes widen, “O-Oh? What’s that?”

 “Oh this? It’s a cellular device, my friends Patton and Roman got me it for my birthday. Speaking of which, I should be at a cafe with them right now..”

 The man looked as if he was pondering, he laid his thumb on his lips. He mumbled things, then he glanced over at Virgil. They push their glasses up and turn to Virgil.

 “Would you like to join us, after you change your cosplay?”

 Virgil looked at them, he then takes a deep breath and responds, “Um.. S-sure. I kind of lost my clothes so i-is there a place where I c-could change?”

 “We could ask that hot topic store across the street to borrow their changing rooms, it seems to be a suiting store for you. Do you shop there?”

 “Gah.. Uh.. Not really, I’m not from here..” Virgil mumbles the last part of his sentence.

 “Hm.. Alright, let’s bring you there.”

 “O-oh.. I-I never got your name sir?”

 The man turns his head to them, his blue eyes meeting Virgil’s purple eyes. Virgil felt his ears shot red, butterflies back there once again.

 

_“I’m Logan.”_


	3. Hot Topic

Virgil trails behind Logan as they both make their way to the crosswalk. Passing by some odd looking shops, many of them were on strange edibles that Virgil has never seen before. His eyes were focused on the stores, quite fascinated by the fact with what this world could possibly have.

Unknowingly, before Virgil can even blink, he slams onto Logan’s back. Virgil stumbles back, flustered, he felt his face heat up. Logan turns to look at Virgil with concern, adjusting his glasses to place.

“You alright?” Logan asks.

Virgil hides his face, trying not to show how flustered he is.

“Y-Yeah, uhm.. I’m f-fine..” Virgil replies.

Logan mumbles, looking away from Virgil, as if he was holding back from something. Virgil bit his lip, wondering what he did to make Logan like that.

“Hold my hand, we need to cross this street and I can’t let you traverse on your own with the condition you are currently in.”

“Wait what?”

“It’s not safe for you to cross,” He spoke. “So you’re going to hold my hand as we walk across the street. Have I made myself clear?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Logan grabs Virgil’s hand, the warmth of Logan’s hands made Virgil feel even safer. They cross the busy street, both of their hands gripped tightly. Seconds later, they finally reach the end of the street, still holding each other’s hand. Making their way to ‘Hot Topic’, they enter the store awkwardly.

A employee walks up to them, looking quite tired. They had brown hair with a hat and black clothing that matched the aesthetic of the store. The employee looks up at the two of them, afterwards they looked down at their hands.

“Are you two a couple?” The employee asks.

Both of their faces go red, Virgil jerks his hand away from Logan. Rubbing his own hand, remembering the warmth of Logan’s hand. Virgil looked up at Logan, who was adjusting his glasses to hide his expression.

“N-No.. We’re not..” Virgil starts but was cut off by Logan.

“We’re not a couple, we just met.” 

“OH MY STARS!! YOU TWO ARE SOULMATES!!!!” The employee screams.

Another person walks to them, an employee dressed in purple clothing and has black hair with purple dyed tips.

“Come on, Vince. Stop bothering the customers.” The other employee says to Vince.

“But Malachaiiiii~ You know I can’t stop shipping~~” Vince whines.

Logan and Virgil just look at each other confused, they turn back to the arguing employees. Logan then clears his throat and the two look back at them, Malachai then adjusts their tag as they turn to Logan.

“How may we help you two? Anything you need to buy here at Hot Topic?” Malachai asks.

“For him, we need to change his attire from the cosplay event he came from. He seems to not have his extra clothing with him.” Logan explains.

“M-Must’ve f-forgotten it in the.. C-Convention?” Virgil stutters.

“Mhm, I’ll text my friends that we’ll be a few minutes late than expected.” 

“Alright Logan.”

“I’ll leave you with these two…?”

“Just use employees, both of us don’t identify as girls or boys.” Malachai responds to Logan.

“Alright,” Logan pulls out his phone. “I’ll be outside. Don’t worry, I won’t leave. I just need to make a call and a text.” 

“O-Okay, I trust y-you Logan,” Virgil replies.

Logan leaves the store, standing outside on his phone. Virgil sighs and looks to the two other employees, one really energetic and one trying to make a good impression. 

“What’s your name?” Vince asks.

“Oh, I’m..” Virgil pauses, thinking of what to say.

“You’re?” 

Virgil grins, “You can call me Anx.”

“Anx? Short for Anxiety or Anxious? Angsty? Angst?” Malachai asks but giggling at the last comment.

“A-Anxiety… Short for A-Anxiety.” 

“Alrighty then, what’s your type?”

“Type?”

Vince motions Virgil to stand beside them, Virgil walks over there and looks over to Vince who is displaying different styles.

“Like what fashion are you into? Goth, pastel, Emo?”

Virgil’s head struck up when he heard ‘emo’, the boy felt emo strike a chord with him.

He looks up to Vince, “W-What does Emo look like?”

“Oh, like this!!” Malachai left for a moment and came back with a blackcraft black sweater.

Virgil’s eyes light up as he saw the sweater, he spotted a pair of small ripped black jeans. He looks up to the two employees excitingly, the two both laugh in response. 

“Over here Anx,” Malachai motions Virgil to the changing room.

Virgil follows Malachai as he brings his clothes with him, he goes in the mirrored room which tenses him for a few moments. He had a sudden realization, he’s not in his world anymore.

Virgil comes out of the changing room minutes later, wearing the clothes he chose earlier; A blackcraft sweater with black ripped jeans. He left his witch hat on, as that is a part of who he was. 

“You’re gonna keep that hat on?” Malachai asks.

“Y-Yeah.. It’s kinda who I am I guess..” Virgil responds.

“Would you like me to touch up your makeup?” 

Virgil tilts his head in confusion, “What’s makeup?”

“Ohh, it’s what I have on my face right now. This on my lips is lipstick and the stuff on my eyes are eyeshadow.”

Virgil thought for awhile and nodded. Malachai claps their hands in excitement, they begin to walk off until Virgil motions them to stop for a question.

“H-How much will I pay for all of t-this?”

“Oh, it’s on me. All you owe me is your friendship, haha.”

“W-Wait no, I have to pay you s-somehow..”

“No, no. You don’t need to pay me anything!!” 

Virgil then goes in the changing room, grabbing his cloak and finding some gold and emeralds he got. He runs back to them, handing them the jewels he had.

“Where in the stars did you get these from?” Malachai rose their brow.

“Uh..” Virgil tries to think of something.

Malachai cheekily smirks, “Are you a witch~?”

From afar, Vince yells from the cashier… 

“STOP FLIRTING WITH THE CUSTOMERS MALACHAI!!” 

“I’M NOT FLIRTING, OH MY STARS!!” Malachai yells back. “Anyways… Are you?”

“I-I mean.. Are there witches in this world?”

“This world?”

“Uh..” Virgil tries to think of something to change the subject. “So what happened to the makeup?”

“Oh yeah!! What would you like me to do with your makeup?”

“Just a touch up for what I had before.”

“Eyeshadow under the eyes, alrighty. Let’s get this going shall we?”

Virgil nods as Malachai starts to work out his eyeshadow.


	4. Brewin' Just Fine

Both Virgil and Logan exit the store as they wave goodbye to both Vince and Malachai. The two employees exchanged their numbers with Logan as they would like to meet up once again rather than their working hours.

Virgil still trails with Logan, following alongside him. The young witch bites his lip, not really knowing what to say. He silently just sticks to Logan, looking around his new surroundings. So many vehicles, just moving on about. Many different cultures, from scarves to beanies.

But one thing Virgil felt uneasy was that people were staring, he knows that they are staring because.. He knew from experience that people used to stare at him from his previous world, would it be different here? It was unsettling, all eyes on you and just that feeling was so uncomfortable. Virgil pulls his hat down, trying to avoid all eye contact possible.

 

Suddenly, Virgil feels his hand have that same warmth from earlier. He pushes up his hat and looks up to Logan, making eye contact with his eyes. Falling onto his deep sea blue eyes, it felt so mesmerizing.

“Are you alright?” Logan asks.

Virgil nods, “J-Just.. Nervous?”

“Ah, alright then.” Logan stops leaning but doesn’t let go of Virgil’s hand though. “We’re almost to the cafe, just a few more steps then we will reach our destination.”

“Alright..”

Virgil follows, as Logan is technically started pulling the both of them as they made their way to the cafe. Passing by the judgemental people that passed them, the disgusted looks that they make when they realise Logan and Virgil are holding each other’s hands. Virgil feels his face warm up, but he shakes his head at this. He knows that feeling too well and doesn’t want to suffer from that again.

 

They finally reach the cafe, the sign boldly and quite aesthetically pleasing states, “ _Brewin’ Just Fine_ ”.

They enter the cafe, hearing a loud ‘DING’ come from the cafe bell door. Many people were in the cafe, just chilling in the nice atmosphere. Virgil quite liked the smell of the place, it was nice and soothing. Logan lets go of Virgil’s hand and waves at the two other male strangers that were sitting in the corner of the cafe.

One of them is waving energetically at them, it was someone that Virgil saw before. The man at the library, dirty blonde curly hair and circle golden rimmed glasses. Underneath those glasses were puppy-like bluebell eyes. He wore a light grey hoodie with a smiley face that was plastered on the middle, and bracelets that dangled on his wrist.

The other one was waving tiredly, his eyes were drained and tired. It was the man from the stage production - He had brown wavy hair with red-orange tips. Heterochromic eyes, one green and one honey gold. He wore a jean jacket with a white shirt, around his neck was a red scarf with small golden accents.

Virgil was a designer so he had a keen eye for these small things. He saw Logan walking towards the two men, he pulls his hat down and follows Logan’s footsteps.

“Heya Lo.” An energetic voice greets Logan. “How was your day?”

“Satisfactory.” Logan replies.

“Hi Logan…” A tired voice says.

“Are you alright Roman?”

“Nooooooo…..”

“Roman had a rough day, he was caught off guard by someone at his rehearsal and was told off from his director.” The energetic voice explains.

“Eh? Who’s that Lo? Brought a friend~?”

Virgil pushes his hat up and makes contact with the other two, smiling nervously at them.

The energetic voice yells, “Hello new friend!! What’s your name?”

“His name is-” Logan pauses. “I actually haven’t caught your name..”

Virgil fidgets his sweater, he mumbles out something but was inaudible to the others.

“Hey MCR,” The heterochromia guy says tiredly. “We can’t hear you if you’re mumbling.”

“Roman!! That’s not a way to speak to a possible friend!”

“I-I’m V-Virgil..” Virgil speaks up.

The energetic one lends out a hand to Virgil, “Hello Virgil!! I’m Patton!”

“Roman, Roman Prince~!” Roman smirks.

“And you know me as Logan.” Logan pushes his glasses up.

Virgil smiles softly, “I-It’s nice to meet you three.”

“Mhm,” Logan nods. “Let’s take a seat, we’ve been out for quite awhile.”

“Oh!! What would you two like? I was going to order for me and Rolo but we decided to wait for you two!”

Virgil turns to Roman in confusion of the nickname, Roman just turns away covering his face with his hand to hide his obvious blushing. But when Virgil turns to Patton, he seems to be quite oblivious.

 

_‘Classic romance cliche, one is obviously crushing on the guy but the other guy is completely oblivious. Ha.’_ Virgil thought.

 

Virgil let out a snicker before replying, “I’m not sure what to order..”

“Oh!! You could come with me to the line so I could show you the menu, how about you two?”

“Caffe Latte.” Roman responded.

“Tea. More specifically, green tea.” Logan pulls out his phone.

“Alright!” Patton stands up and looks at Virgil. “Come, we’re going to walk to the counter to order.”

Virgil gets up, he looks to Patton and notices that he was wearing a skirt? He doesn’t question it and just follows Patton. They both walk up to the line, he looks up at the menu and just sees the wonderful stationary on the menu board. He looks over to Patton, who is just staring at him.

“Er.. I-Is there something you would like to say… Patton w-was it?” Virgil asks them.

“Yeah, are you new here?” Patton head tilts like a little kitten.

Virgil nods hesitantly, “Y-Yes.. I.. uh.. Moved.”

“Uh huh..?”

“I.. Uhm..”

_‘Holy Merlin, think of something Virge!!!’_

“I-I was..” Virgil stops and takes a deep breath. “I came out to my parents and they were..”

“Homophobic..” Patton continues his sentence. “They were homophobic, so they kicked you out?” (thank you alivia you are a goddess!!)

“Y-Yeah..”

Virgil feels the white lie fill up his chest, attempting to brush it off. He turns to Patton, but suddenly he feels an embrace from Patton. Warm and comforting. Patton lets go, realizing what he did.

“I’m so sorry for invading your personal bubble, it just looked like you needed a hug.”

Virgil pauses, he thinks and looks over to Patton. He waits for a few minutes and hugs Patton.

“Thank you.” Virgil whispers.

“No prob Bob.” Patton smiles as he departs from the hug.

“I’m not Bob?”

Patton laughs, Virgil laughs back still in confusion. They look at the line and realize it’s their turn to go to the cashier. Virgil smiles as he watches Patton order, having a weird feeling that he has only felt with Picani.

 

_He had made a new friend._


End file.
